totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Helga
Helga, labeled as The Bookworm, was a contestant on Total Drama School who was placed on the Killer Apples team. She returned for Total Drama: Tiki Jungle and was placed on the Over Nine Thousand team. She later returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits before being switched to the Hopalong Ralphcakes. Biography Helga grew up in a family with a single mom and twin sisters, who always hung out with their friends. Helga's mom works at a bakery and had to leave early and come back really late, so Helga is sort of used to being home alone. She doesn't care, because the only thing she really cares about in the world is a really good book. At school, Helga is one of the "boring" people who just blends in with the crowd. She doesn't have many friends, and sits by herself at lunch, just reading. Helga ignores all of that "status" stuff, because she doesn't need friends. Her favorite book series is The Thirsty Games, and she camped out in front of the book store the night before Mockingbird came out. Total Drama School Helga was the fourth contestant to arrive in the premiere, reading The Thirsty Games, and tripped over an unconscious Carson while introducing herself. She was later placed on the Killer Apples team, and she attempted to cheat during the rock-paper-scissors tiebreaker for the first challenge. However, Carson still beat her, sending the Apples to elimination, although she was not voted off. During the gym challenge, Helga described how she never actually participates in dodgeball at school, but rather sits on the bleachers and reads. Soon after, Meg got annoyed at Helga for not participating in the challenge, and forced her to play dodgeball, so she did and was immediately hit in the head with a ball by Devin. She also failed in the relay race due to being distracted by her book, so an angry Sharissa picked her up and threw her, which actually caused the Apples to win. Helga spent the entire next day reading, and then suggested to vote off Alex once the Apples lost - however, Sharissa was eliminated instead. She continued to put minimal effort into the challenges, but her team was able to win the next two. Helga got excited when the sixth challenge was revealed to have a language arts theme, and passionately campaigned for her team to act out The Thirsty Games for their play. Nobody else had read the book, and instead wanted to act out a video game cheat code guide suggested by Gary, which made Helga irate. She argued with Gary and Meg for the majority of the challenge, and even during the play itself, was still bitter about her suggestion not being chosen. Once the Apples lost, she insisted that they'd have won if they had picked her choice, and then campaigned for Meg to go home. However, Helga was eliminated instead, and strangely enough didn't seem to be that upset, stating she'd have more time to read books. Helga later returned (with a new book) for the final five trivia challenge, where she asked Alex a question that he failed to answer correctly. She showed up to the finale supporting Carson, because she considered Sharissa a jerk. Shockingly, she was the very last contestant chosen to compete on the next season, Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, and boarded the bus to leave. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Helga was the final veteran to be introduced, with Chris warning that she's boring and was only chosen because they needed one more. Right as she showed up, she began gushing over the book Mockingbird and was soon mocked by Amanda, which caused Helga to start grumbling about popular girls. Once Julia was introduced, Helga made a sarcastic remark to her about her height, and Julia responded by kicking her in the groin. It soon became apparent that Helga was bitter about being eliminated early and generally overlooked last season, giving her a much more sarcastic and cynical attitude. During the first challenge, Helga refused all of Sharissa's attempts to apologize and become friends. She was one of the last ones picked, along with Manty, to join Meg's team, Over Nine Thousand. Helga had difficulty getting along with her new teammates - in their first team challenge, she was paired with Arthur in a raft, and instead of paddling she read and threw seaweed at Arthur's face. She also spent all the team's cabin time reading and being antisocial. She became actively hostile to Meg at one point, throwing a glue bottle at her head then saying it was her karma for being mean last season. Helga told the other girls on her team she had a boyfriend, although she admitted in the confessional it was only a character in a book she was reading. She continued to get into arguments with everyone else on her team, and Chrissy decided she wanted to vote Helga off if Over Nine Thousand ever actually lost a challenge. However, the team's winning streak continued to spare her. For the mini-challenge tournament, Helga immediately volunteered to sit out and read instead. When Trey was competing, she admitted she found him shady and cheered for Nic instead, despite being on the opposite team. She became even more of a target, but threatened her team she'd destroy them emotionally if they voted her out, giving them second thoughts and keeping her safe even when Over Nine Thousand finally lost. She continued her campaign to vote out Trey after Octavia mysteriously left, thinking he was secretly a strategic mastermind - however, at her team's next elimination ceremony, she voted out Meg instead due to their long-lasting rivalry. One episode later, she made the merge and moved in with Julia and Chrissy. She was paired with Gary for the wedding challenge, and they awkwardly tried to make small talk and get along but lost the challenge anyway. Helga continued to struggle getting along with her roommates, calling Chrissy and Julia vapid. Later at the final six, Chrissy proposed a girls' alliance with her, which she immediately refused and continued to not budge. She continued bickering with Chrissy, but eventually ended up begrudgingly voting with her. However, even though the boys were scared about her threat to destroy them emotionally if she voted them out, they did eliminate her that night. Helga wasn't pleased and shrugged off Chrissy's last attempt at friendship, then threw a book at Gary's head and floated away on the Raft of Losers. At the losers' resort, Helga unsurprisingly chose reading over socializing. After arguing with both Meg and Octavia, she stated she was rooting for Chrissy out of the final four. At the finale, she supported Julia, gave Chris the finger, and read for the remainder of the time. After Total Drama: Tiki Jungle After TD:TJ, Helga returned home and decided that she would go to college to become a writer, her number one dream in life. She hasn't interacted at all with any of the other contestants in either of her seasons, or anyone in general. She did join a book club, but quit after the first meeting because of the others' "paleozoic" taste in books. She is still her snide and rude self, but she did decide to lose some weight because she didn't want to be made fun of. Helga joined an exercise program, and eventually lost 100 pounds in about two years. Now people rarely recognize her, but she likes it like that because she doesn't enjoy signing autographs, even though she has the second-smallest fanbase out of any of the contestants (only in front of Manty). Helga was picked to be in the fifth season because of her sarcastic and grumpy attitude and small but loyal fanbase, and she initially refused, but changed her mind when she was allowed to bring her books again. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Helga arrived fourth to the competition, and immediately hit it off with Wolfgang when he said he also loved saying rude things for no reason. She also reignited her dynamic with Arthur, and insulted his friend Kavren as well once he arrived. Once Estrella arrived, Helga bonded with her even more than Wolfgang, with Roz even talking in the confessional about how similar they were. She was placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits team with fellow Tiki Jungle girls Julia and Chrissy. During the first challenge, Helga proved to not have changed her strategy, as she spent the whole time reading and admonishing the others' lack of effort. Helga and Julia started to bond in their own strange way, with Helga mostly just insulting Julia's One Erection obsession, but the two became inseparable. In an early challenge, she and Estrella snuck away from the team to a bookstore, where she bought giant piles of old British literature. She spent the next few challenges reading her new books and being snide, yet somehow avoided elimination thanks to her alliance with Julia, Chrissy, and Estrella. Roz soon informed the contestants about a team switch, sending Julia and Helga over to the Hopalong Ralphcakes, much to their horror. She chose not to socialize with any of her new team members except Julia and Wolfgang, who she insulted Arthur and Puck with. She and Julia soon became targets, so once the Ralphcakes lost they begrudgingly made an alliance with Arthur, Kavren, and Puck to get out Elena. Kavren was voted out instead, which Helga wasn't upset about. Audition Tape Helga is in a beanbag chair, reading, when she looks at the camera and says, "Huh? What's a camera doing here?" She then introduces herself and continues reading. Loud noises are coming from the other room. Helga says those are her twin sisters who are having a wild party with boys. She smiles at the camera, goes back to her book, and the camera turns off. Trivia *Helga's body design in School and Tiki Jungle is based off of LeShawna's, and her personality is meant to be similar to a much ruder and female Noah. *The red star on Helga's shirt is meant to be a parody of brands like Abercrombie, American Eagle, etc. *Helga's sudden morph in personality in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle was implied to be a result of her early elimination in School. *Helga was originally going to be the first boot in Tiki Jungle (before I had created the character of Manty) but I realized that that would make bringing her back in the first place pointless, and I desperately needed a snarker character. I didn't expect her to become a fan favorite whatsoever. *I deeply regret eliminating Helga right before the merge in TDSS, mostly because I was really looking forward to writing her plot with Wolfgang. Even just switching her and Estrella's placings, if nothing else, was something I probably should've done in retrospect. *Helga and Wolfgang's relationship was first decided when I noticed that both of them had Germanic names, and then realized they'd probably click very well. I also have to give a shout-out to Rhonda for helping me develop this relationship. Thanks, Rhonda! *In the second chapter of Total Drama Lakeside, taking place four years after the end of TDSS, it's revealed Helga has become a mystery novelist. **Her last name is also revealed - Schreiber, a fitting name as it's German for "writer." Gallery Helgatds.PNG|Helga's appearance in Total Drama School and Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. Helgaallstar.png|Helga's original drawing for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Helgasabrina.png|Helga as Sabrina from Total Drama: Boney Island. Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Killer Apples Category:Over Nine Thousand